destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/The Red Capital X
Everything was incredibly groggy, unfulfilling, non-existant. It was a world and blur of grey, a breath drawn that absorbed an incredibly toxic air. Everything was in place, but everything couldn't be felt. There was a sensation, a terrible sensation that pricked at every nerve ending. Sound vibrated, and formed instantly familiar noises: fire crackling, something being dragged on hard concrete. Getting dragged. Avgust snapped to full alert, as the ringing in his ear faded and his vision began to repair itself. He heard a small grunt of effort, as he took control of his dead arms as he tried to make any movement. The one dragging him spoke. "At least you are moving." The feminine voice asked, "An improvement over being a paste on the wall." A blue eye floated over him, circling around him as it scanned him very carefully. "Only ever had to do this three times. But at least he is conscious." Avgust was released by the one who was dragging him, as his head fell completely down to the concrete floor. The helmet he wore comforted the fall, as the Titan struggled to roll onto one side to lift himself up. As he rested his palms on the ground, he pushed upwards with a tremble in his arms. As he turned his head upward, he almost expected to see Teash, but another familiar shape took its place. The gloved hand pressed up on Avgust's chin, as it forced the Titan to look at her figure. Instead of a Warlock, it was a Huntress—a very recognisable one at that, the one he trained with, the one that abandoned him at the Gap: Pariah. "Do you still feel anything?" Pariah asked, on the border of sarcasm and ill-intent. "Wouldn't want you to die on us." Avgust's arms collapsed on this, as the hands seized him again to lift him up, as they formed a different shape and took a different colour. "Avgust!" The new voice spoke, a voice that he had been accompanied with for the past day or so. "Are you alright?!" As Avgust looked again, he knew that it was Teash. As he moved his arm again, he realised his hand was curled around his sidearm kept at his utility belt. The Titan swore, as he released it and took the assistance of Teash to lift him up off from the ground. His knees shook, as he rested on the wall. His vision repaired, and his hearing returned back to his intact ear. Avgust absorbed the setting: inside the end of a Metro station, ruined by time and by something else. There was a cackling fire, and the occasional spark of a free electrical circuit. Teash looked at him, before she spoke: "Is everything alright? You..." "Went for my sidearm." Avgust finished, "It is difficult to explain, but it isn't you. It's... someone else." "Just don't do it again," Teash responded, "would rather not be brained by someone I trust." Avgust fell silent for some time, before he looked over to where Zareph was sitting. The Hunter held his hand to his helmet, applying a sort of pressure before he stood tall again. He picked up the fusion rifle that Teash had given him, as he took a few stumbled steps forward. "We were revived?" Avgust asked. "Yeah," Zareph replied, "supposed to make you 'feel brand new.' Well, I don't feel like standing, for at least a few days." "You're welcome." Teash replied flatly, "I got out of the shuttle in time. Blinked through the window. When it crashed and turned into a pie tin, your Ghosts weaselled out and I revived you." "Thank you." Avgust stated, "Muromets... he, pulled apart Gagarin." The entire station fell silent, as the entire Fireteam drew upon the moments leading up to the crash. Gagarin had exposed himself to a system controlled by Muromets. All Muromets had to do was stay silent as he locked on to Gagarin, corroded his signal and power and took his revenge. And now, Muromets had control of Moscow's nuclear arsenal, ready to use it on command. "I still don't know how the hell he was able to!" Zareph replied, "Makes you wonder if has the power to do it to me, do it to our Ghosts..." "Let's not think about that," Svarog stated as he continued to float around Avgust, checking over every scratch of his armour, "Regardless, Muromets likely didn't think twice about the fact he brought us to Red Square, which wasn't his intention." "You think he thinks we are still alive?" "I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, he was able to trace our movement throughout the Lubyanka." Avgust thought, as he pushed himself of the wall he was resting on before he walked down the station way. How was it that Muromets was able to track them so well? It wasn't like there was a time where the AI could have planted a tracker on him... A tracker. He paused, before he looked over his shoulder towards the rest of the group: "Remember how the City Defence recognises me as an ally before Muromets rewrites the coding?" "Yeah?" Teash replied. "I think it is able to trace me too." Avgust replied, "At least in the districts it controls." The station fell silent, before Teash spoke up: "So what do we do?" "We can't pull out whatever it is you have," Svarog warned, "It will just regenerate. Ghosts only restore to factory setting, for lack of a better term." "He isn't a robot." Zareph sarcastically replied, "Muromets must know we are all here right now. There is no chance it wouldn't, is there?" "It does." Teash responded, "Must be freaking out, knowing that we are so close to it." "We are also in the heart of where its defence will be the strongest." Avgust responded, "In the middle of a Fallen occupation. And with Muromets working with this House, who knows what to expect." "How far until MIDA HQ?" Zareph asked, "If you remember, that is." Avgust sat quietly, taking a moment to try to pull from the memories that were locked in the darkest corners of his head. It caused a feeling similar to ice running down his back as he thought, trying to absolutely recall how and when he used methods of transporting around Moscow. "Recall anything?" The taunting voice asked, as Avgust turned to face Pariah. Time seemed to freeze, as the Huntress walked between the frozen Hunter and Warlock. She looked over the features of the two, before she spoke again: "Young. Brave, but afraid nonetheless. Foolish, naive. Think that just because they are Guardians, they will survive." "They will." Avgust replied. "Hm, I think you and they should refer to your track record. How will it go this time? One to betray, and one to be left dead." "They aren't like you." Pariah laughed stiffly, as she approached Avgust carelessly. "Yes, because they are going to both die. As for you?" "Why do you care?" Avgust demanded. "Because you still have a use, Avgust." Pariah replied, "Wasting all your potential with this? Chasing after ghosts from your past, dragging around younglings? There is something more than ruin." "You expect me to leave? Run off to wherever the hell you went? And for what?" "To see the light." Pariah remarked, "A chance to not scuttle around the underground of Moscow like rats." Avgust remained quiet, as he shook his head in an attempt to force the thought of Pariah outside of it. The Huntress stood still, as she scoffed before she stepped around to where he stood: "Perhaps, there is something more than destroying Muromets. There is an arsenal to be used here, and it will all be gone or taken by the Fallen if you destroy it." "Then perhaps Muromets shouldn't have taken the stance it has." Avgust replied. Pariah laughed, "Perhaps. I'll leave it to you to find." Avgust's eyes shuttered, as reality started moving again as Zareph looked around before he asked: "We have a way then?" The Titan straightened, as he summoned his Thunderlord before he marched towards the exit of the station. Teash turned to look at him, as she slowly started to walk behind him. "Avgust?" Teash asked. "Outside the station. It will be a sprint down Red Square, and a walk inside the Kremlin. There will be a chamber under the Administrative buildings. We should see a label for MIDA where we are headed." Avgust replied, as he started up the steps. Zareph shrugged as Teash looked back towards him, as the Hunter took aim with the fusion rifle she gave him. ---- The long alien ship hovered carelessly over the centre of Moscow, an invited guest that had made itself comfortable over the frozen earth. The light was blocked out by not only the dark clouds that showered the capital with ice, but by this alien ship. They had already spread across Moscow, fixing their own installations and wires to create what seemed to be an intricate web of cable and rope. These spiders fixed light greenish banners to the web, before they created and intricate watch for whoever dared to cross into what they deemed to be their territory. Out of the frozen ground, the three Guardians stepped out of the concrete burrow which they had hid themselves in. They all turned their heads to the dark sky, as they took the moment to let the snow brush against their armour as they examined the Ketch suspended over Moscow. Avgust kept his Thunderlord at an alert carry, before he carefully stepped through the rubble and streets that once was a home to him. Now, it was conquered by pirates and thieves, a treacherous enemy that intended to take from him his old home. And an old home, that was attempting to kill him. Teash spun, as she looked around Moscow's ruin as she said: "I am still trying to imagine this place, back in the Golden Age." "Let's stay focused." Avgust responded, "We are both in Muromets, and Fallen territory. We can't afford to be distracted." Teash shrugged as she continued to walk down the street, as she examined the red-coloured structures that guided the Fireteam's way to Red Square. The three moved at a brisk pace, as they took their time to ensure there were no Fallen snipers tracing them. Avgust drew his eyes down toward the snow, as he noticed that there were tracks that ran the length of the street. The Titan grunted aloud, as he made this known to the rest of the team. "I'm surprised for how heavily defended this place is, that there we have yet to see a vehicle, or a single Fallen. Even a Dreg." Zareph pointed out. "Are you complaining?" Teash asked. "No, it's just... odd." Just then, the loudspeakers cracked across the street they stood in. Avgust nearly expected it to be Muromets to speak, but yet again the voice that had identified itself as 'Muscovite' aired: «So our enemies dare step foot onto the heart of our capital?» Avgust shrugged, as he translated loosely: "They know we are here." "Of course." Zareph responded. «We have those who originally stood against us,» Muscovite said, «and then we have you. A defender of our homeland, who has turned against us!» A figure materialised on the rooftop right above where the three Guardians stood, as they raised their weapons to face the being. As Avgust examined the figure, he realised it was definitely humanoid, with black armour and blue glowing eyes. It was an Exo by all appearances, as it pointed an accusative finger at the Guardians in the plaza below. «And here we are, aligned with those who we thought would destroy us!» Avgust growled, «Perhaps if you hadn't shot us out of the sky, we might have worked with you! But now you are here, threatening everything that remains! And for what? Former glory?!» «I have no words to speak to traitors!» Muscovite announced. Avgust kept the Thunderlord aimed at Muscovite, as the Exo appeared to have a sort of conniption. Suddenly, Muscovite drew and lifted a rifle of ancient design as it fired upon the Guardians below. The three Guardians fired in response, as Muscovite disappeared behind the ledge that accompanied the design of the building's roof. The Titan swore, as he continued to jog forward. "That's a bit anti-climactic," Zareph responded before he ran forward with Avgust, "I imagined that Muscovite would be some big scary robot, or something." "Just think that we are lucky—" Teash tried to say, before the roar of an engine interrupted her. The three Guardians raised their weapons to the corner where the sound emanated from, as the sound grew closer and closer. Slowly, a vehicle of familiar design rolled out from around the corner, as the head of the cannon's barrel adjusted to lock onto the three Guardians. "Holy..." Zareph said, as he lowered his fusion rifle, "I think our friend came back!" The T-120 tank fired a shell, as the three Guardians rolled out of the way. Avgust hit the snow-covered concrete, as he let out a low grunt before he lifted himself up from the ground. "Concentrate fire on the point-defence turret!" Avgust ordered, as he lifted the Thunderlord to the machine gun mounted to the top of the tank. But the defence turned, as it began firing on Avgust in particular. The Titan dodged behind an alleyway that lead directly to a dead end. He turned heel immediately, as he kneeled in position. He glanced upward, and spotted nothing that would have given him a pathway up onto the roof. "Svarog," Avgust spoke as his Ghost materialised, "how many synthesis' do we have?" "Around three, but it will take nine minutes to synthesise them all. Why?" Svarog asked. "I don't want ammo for the Thunderlord," Avgust replied, as he pulled a HE-grenade from his chestplate, "I want these." The Ghost scanned the design of the grenade, as it nodded itself. "It'll take three minutes, but I can do it. What is the plan?" "Shooting the tank won't do anything for quite some time, we need a way to hit and damage it seriously. Disable the main cannon at least." Avgust replied. "If we hit it right at the joint..." "It's done." Avgust finished. The Ghost disappeared, as a timer ticked on the side of Avgust's HUD. It gave it a minute for two grenades, all that Avgust needed to do was find a way to store the eight grenades. The Titan glanced up once more, spotting a Fallen web-mesh containing a series of data nodes. If he could acquire even a patch of it, he could bind the grenades together. As he placed his Thunderlord into the transmat, Avgust drew his own scout rifle before he shot towards, and broke the hitch that held the data nodes as the web-mesh fell with the spherical objects and collided with the ground. Dust and snow blew around the crash site, as Avgust covered his visor so that it wouldn't distort his vision. "Teash, Zareph! I have a plan." Avgust announced over the COMM, "I just need you to distract the tank for a while!" "It's not just the tank—" Zareph's COMM crackled, before it went silent. Avgust stood alert at this, before he drew his combat knife and sectioned out a shape of the webbing necessary to contain all his grenades. The knife cut through roughly, as if cutting through nothing more than strands of cord. Avgust bundled the mesh, as he attached it to his utility belt. The Titan sheathed his combat knife, before he shouldered his scout rifle once more and charged out of the alleyway. The tank fired again, as the side of one building exploded into scrap and remnants of brick. That was when he saw it: Zareph and Teash not only attempting to dodge the tank, but also participate in combat with Muscovite. The Exo was unprecedented in its size to either Teash or Zareph, as it swung the black-coloured rifle to fire at every chance it could take. Zareph rolled close to Muscovite, as he tried to thrust his Hunter's knife into Muscovite. The other Exo seized the wrist of the Hunter, as it twisted in a way to break Zareph's arm. Teash intervened, as she snapped off shots with her scout rifle that dinged harmlessly off the kinetic barrier that Muscovite appeared to be equipped with. The tank turned its attention to Teash, as it's point defence weapon fired toward her in an attempt to mow her down. But the Warlock blinked out of the way, as Avgust raised his own scout rifle to ping at the armour of the tank. The point defence turned its attempt to fire toward Avgust. The Titan prepared, but before he could react—the turret exploded in golden flame. Zareph then turned his golden gun toward Muscovite, but the large Exo grabbed at Zareph's burning weapon—seemingly unaffected by the intensity if the flame as he wrestled the burning fusion rifle from the possession of Zareph. Zareph cried in shock, as Muscovite seized the Hunter by the throat, and threw him into the base of the tank. Avgust roared in fury, as he charged toward Muscovite. The Exo attempted to prepare itself for the charge, thinking that perhaps it could wrestle him to the ground. But the velocity and the force of the Titan knocked Muscovite back, as the Exo released a pained growl. The kinetic barrier that surrounded it shattered, as Avgust swung the butt of his rifle into the metal jaw of Muscovite afterwards. The Exo backed off, before it gained it's footing and threw its massive hands on the scout rifle that Avgust had been using. Muscovite and Avgust wrestled for possession of the rifle, before the Exo threw it into the head of the Titan and kicked him back forcibly. Avgust stumbled back on his feet, as he grunted with pain and clenched his gauntlets. Muscovite turned the barrel of the rifle toward Avgust, taking precise aim as it muttered: «You will end as all traitors deserve to end!» Suddenly, arc energy splashed against both Avgust and Muscovite. The large Exo trembled, taken back as Avgust rolled out of the way before he glanced back toward the incoming threat. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he realised what it was: a Fallen Walker, lead by what appeared to be a Baron. The T-120 turned its cannon instantly toward the Walker, as it fired a shell at the Fallen tank. The Walker shuttered, but the six legs of the spider-like tank took stance before it charged it's own shot at the T-120. The Walker's shell struck the T-120, blowing a large dent into the front armour of the tank as it also charged it's arc cannons. The shot of a sniper sounded, as one of the Vandal's that accompanied the Baron and the Walker exploded in the force that hit it. Zareph fired off three more shots, which knocked off the arc cannon mounted to the Walker's cannon head. Muscovite growled, «We let you in as guests! And you dare!» The Baron growled in response, as it laughed mockingly. It lifted its shrapnel launcher, as it fired at the massive Exo. Three superheated spikes struck Muscovite directly in the chest, but this barely seemed to phase the massive Exo. The T-120 fired again at the Walker, as chunks of leg armour exploded off from it's front leg. The Walker went into standby mode, revealing it's core as the T-120 prepared another shell. Avgust cursed, as he knew that if they lost the Fallen Walker, they would be left with a T-120. "Synths made!" Svarog replied, just in time. Avgust snatched the webbing from off of his utility belt, as he opened it to allow the six manufactured grenades to fall into the net. The Titan pulled off one more grenade as he dropped it into the web, before he took off his last. Teash appeared beside him, as she fired into a Dreg that had advanced too quickly in an attempt to catch Avgust off guard. "Whatever you are doing," Teash muttered, "do it quick!" The Titan nodded his head, as he flicked the pin out of the grenade as primed it. Adding it to the rest, Avgust tied off the bag before he ran forward. Activating his lift, Avgust flew up into the air. Spinning the bag full of grenades, Avgust roared as he threw it down into the T-120. The bag struck exactly where he wanted it to hit, as an explosion cascaded across the street. The barrel was blown clean off the T-120, hitting it at the joint that connected it with the rest of the tank. Avgust landed, as he rolled to his feet to prepare to face both the Fallen and Muscovite. The Exo roared in frustration as he watched his own tank explode, as he tapped something on his gauntlet. The Baron pressed forward, as the Walker finally stood to its feet and prepared it's final shot for the T-120. The shot connected, as the T-120 gloriously exploded as a result. «You dare!» Muscovite growled, as it focused on whatever was closest to it. Zareph tried to aim his sniper in time, but the large Exo smacked the large barrel out of the way before he seized the neck of the Hunter. Zareph cried in response, as he tried to find a way out of the grasp of Muscovite. The Hunter reached for his knife, which Muscovite quickly pulled from his possession before he turned the blade against Zareph. The large Exo threw the blade straight through the head of the Hunter, as Zareph's lights instantly faded. Teash screamed in shock, as the Baron roared with a mocking laughter. Avgust shouted, as he seized his sidearm from his utility belt and fired at the body of Muscovite. Zareph's Ghost materialised, as it attempted to escape. But Muscovite tossed the body aside, and grabbed the Ghost as it cried out. «You destroy what belongs to me,» Muscovite growled, «I will destroy what belongs to you!» With a force that Avgust had never witnessed, the massive Exo twist and turned the shape of Zareph's Ghost to the point that it's blue eye seemingly faded. Teash jumped up into the air, as she formed a ball of void light in her hands. The Warlock cried out furiously, as she slammed the nova bomb down to where Muscovite stood. The large Exo exploded, as its parts disintegrated into pure void light with a cry that few have ever heard. Zareph's Ghost sputtered, as it floated lazily in a direction that obviously it hadn't predetermined. The Fallen Baron seized the Ghost out of the air, as it mockingly raised it in the air for the two Guardians to see. The Fallen cheered in victory, as Avgust growled. The explosion which occurred threw Muscovite's rifle into the Titan's possession. Avgust raised it, and fired a few shots at the Baron that seized Zareph's Ghost. Teash did so as well, as the Fallen Walker focused its cannon on the space between the two. "Avgust!" Svarog warned, "We don't have time to be distracted by this! Muromets!" Avgust didn't heed the warning that Svarog gave him, as he continued to fire into the crowd of Fallen that had prepared a response. "Avgust!" The Titan's sparrow materialised close to where he stood, as his attention was drawn to the vehicle. Avgust slowly reconsidered his course of action, as he realised that he had been distracted by the Fallen. Muscovite was dead, and with him, Zareph had been killed. But if he stood his ground now, the Fallen and the City defence would continue to pile onto the area. He couldn't afford that, especially with the objective being so close. "Teash! Get your sparrow!" Avgust shouted over the noise made, as he jumped on top of his own. The Warlock turned to face him, clearly fuming with anger before she sniffled over the COMMs. Teash summoned her own sparrow, jumping on it as the two Guardians blasted away from the site. The Baron cried out loud, as the Fallen continued to fire on the two Guardians. "I will kill all of them!" Teash growled over the COMM, as she followed Avgust. "We will get them. I promise we will." Avgust replied, as the two turned down a street. Avgust then saw it: the familiar shape of the onion-shaped domes in the distance. They were multicoloured, as the large building beside it stood with impressive red walls: the Kremlin. There was a bridge that connected the gap of frozen water between the two Guardians, and Red Square. Two T-120's appeared from the other side of the bridge, as the two cannons turned to trace the Guardians. Behind them, a squadron of Fallen pikes had followed them. They were trapped between two of their foes, but Avgust's sight was brought down to the stretch of street underneath the bridge that ran along the wall of the Kremlin. Two artillery platforms stood on that stretch of street, as the cannons were already angling to fire at the bridge. "We're going to get killed!" Teash cried out, as Avgust considered their options quickly. The Pikes and main cannons of the T-120 began firing at the two sparrows, as Avgust thrust his Sparrow to the left that led of the bridge quickly. "Follow me!" Avgust announced over the COMM, as his sparrow flew straight off the bridge and down towards the frozen river. The Titan threw himself away from the sparrow, as it crashed directly into the ice and caused the frozen water to crack. He landed directly on the ice, as he turned to face Teash. The Warlock followed his actions, as she landed right behind him. The Titan and the Warlock began to sprint, as they jumped upwards to grapple onto the ledge that created the water barrier for the river. Avgust pulled himself up, as he turned around quickly to offer his assistance to Teash. The Warlock seized his wrist, as she pulled herself onto the ground. Just then, the two artillery platforms fired as their shells arched upwards, before impacting with the bridge as the squadron of Fallen pikes exploded in the process. Avgust huffed out greatly, drawing in a new breath before he and Teash approached the artillery platforms. They pulled themselves onto them, to get clear immediately of the point defence turrets. "Now what?" Teash asked, as she drew in a deep breath. Avgust gestured toward the red wall of the Kremlin, "We get onto the wall, and we are inside." Avgust lead, as he jumped upwards and used his lift yet again to reach the red wall, where he lifted himself up and took mount on the wall. Teash did likewise, clearing it herself this time as she pulled herself up onto the wall. The Titan and the Warlock paused, as Teash took in a deep breath and muttered something under her breath. "We..." She said lightly, as she turned her head to one side, "we lost him." Avgust lowered his head, as he nodded it slowly. The Titan turned, as he heard the sound of helicopters in the distance. "We need to move, it's not far from here." The Titan jumped off the side of the wall, as he used his lift carefully to soften his impact with the ground. He turned back upwards, as Teash dropped down and glided beside him carefully. The two Guardians approached the garden hill, as the grass and trees grew incredibly tall. They quietly walked up the hill, as Avgust carefully scanned the landscape to ensure that there were no more Fallen, or vehicles. "It should have been me." Teash said, as Avgust quickly turned around to face the Warlock. "Don't say that, Teash." Avgust calmly said, "There was nothing you could have done. And even if there was, I as the leader of this Fireteam should have been there to stop it." "No, Avgust." Teash said, "You are the only one that knows his way around Moscow. We would have gotten lost. But, if it had been you at Zareph... you could have..." "Could have what?" Avgust asked. "I..." Teash said, "I'm going to mess it up." "Don't." Avgust repeated, "Now let's move. We are clear." Teash shook her head, as she followed behind him slowly. Avgust kept his eyes concentrated on the yellow-coloured building in front of him, as he pointed his hand directly to it. "This is it." Avgust slowly stood up, as he drew the scout rifle he had seized from Muromets. A motion radar was attached to the device, as it felt incredibly lightweight in his hands. There was an ammo counter, which was coloured green, much like the motion tracker, and a laser target mounted to the bottom. He shook his head, as he approached the yellow building. The metal doors were left ajar, as the Titan turned his head to focus on the plaque on the right of the door. МИДА. МОСКВА ИНТЕЛЛЕКТУАЛЬНЫЕ И ДЕЖУРНЫЕ АДМИНИСТРАЦИЯ. Avgust stepped through the doors carefully, as the light above flashed on immediately. The two Guardians raised their weapons, as the monitors of the facility activated immediately. I see you have found your way to my facility. I would have thought you dead, but alas you always seem to impress. As you have, dispatching a certain security protocol who was activated without my word. "That was Muscovite?" Avgust asked, "Nothing more that a security protocol?" To me. It activated me from my stasis, began to give me orders. Believed I was subservient to it. Must have been that urge for power that these Ghosts give whoever they resurrect. To, distract them from their responsibilities. Muromets replied. The two Guardians moved through the ruined hallways with astonishing speed, as everything almost seemed to be clockwork for Avgust now. He retraced the steps he took thousands of times, as he managed to seamlessly navigate throughout the structure of the building, as it led eventually to a stairway. "Avgust..." Teash asked, as the Titan slowed down finally to listen to the Warlock. "I paused." "What do you mean?" Avgust asked. "I had Muscovite in my sights, he was vulnerable to me. I should have opened fire the second I could have." "I should have. You were dealing with the Fallen—" "That doesn't excuse it!" Teash interrupted, "This has happened to me twice now! First on Luna, and now..." Teash tilted her head down, "I'm sorry. I always try to act stronger than I am. I don't want to die, and I don't want to become..." "Pariah and Heinrich." Avgust finished, as he turned toward Teash. The Warlock stiffened, as she turned her head to one side. "When you told me what happened to you, I knew I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to even have a thought of betraying the City. I was too confident in myself, and when push finally came to shove..." Teash stopped, "I always paused." "I understand." Avgust said, "That feeling as if there was something you should have done that you didn't. But when I look back on it, I realise there was nothing I could have done different." "Then you've had different experiences." Teash replied. "Teash." Avgust said, as he rested a hand on the Warlock's shoulders. Teash seemingly remained stiffened, before she approached Avgust and pulled the Titan in what seemed to be a hug. Avgust paused, as his arm he had extended became wrapped around the Warlock's back. "I'm sorry." Teash said, "I should have listened to you when I had the chance, I should have corrected my behaviour. I was stuck up, unreasonable. But you didn't give up on me." Avgust remained silent, as he tried to process exactly what was going on. This didn't seem appropriate for the time and place, but regardless—he allowed it to happen. Eventually, Teash pushed herself away and looked off to one side. The two heard the sound of a Fallen hiss, growing exceedingly close. "We got to move." Avgust replied, as Teash dropped her arms from around Avgust's back as the two lifted their scout rifles. "How far now?" Teash asked. Before Avgust could reply, an arc projectile exploded overhead as it struck the wall in front of the staircase. "Down here!" Avgust called out, as he turn and returned fire. The weapon he held fired on a hair-trigger, and was exceedingly fast. Two Vandal's heads caved in as a result of the weapon. Avgust and Teash quickly turned down a hallway, as they ran through the opened metal doors as they made their way through the concrete hallways. The monitors of the facility flashed, as Muromets spoke again: So you draw closer unto me, reconciled to some odd degree. Unfortunately, I have not regained control of the facilities' doors. To keep out uninvited guests. "There will be an elevator down here!" Avgust said, "It will lead directly down to Muromets' chamber!" The two Guardians turned down the final hallway, as a line of elevator doors stood ready to accept them. Only one was in operation, and it was located at the end of the hallway. Avgust led Teash towards it, as they drew closer and closer unto their destination. There was a cackle in the air, and as soon as it happened, Avgust and Teash turned to face it. It was the Baron, with drawn electric blades as it approached both Avgust and Teash mockingly. It spun one of its blades in a free hand, as it suddenly thrust forward and struck Avgust. The Titan cried in pain, as the electric current passed between the blade to his body, when Teash attempted to react, she was kicked back harshly as Avgust backed away. Avgust fired into the Baron's shield, as the bullets dinged harmlessly off the arc shields. Teash stood, firing into it as well as the two Guardians attempted to take down the Baron. But the Fallen laughed, as it walked slowly towards the Guardians. "Get in the elevator!" Avgust demanded. Teash remained silent, before she turned toward Avgust and lowered her rifle. "No, Avgust. You're closer." "What do you—" Avgust was interrupted, as Teash threw her palm into his chest as void energy erupted from it and pushed him back into the elevators. The doors instantly started to close, as Avgust weakly tried to get back up to his feet. As the doors closed, he watched as the Captain thrust both of its blades into Teash, as she cried in pain. But the Warlock held composure, as she used all her strength to summon a void blast. The purple energy swirled, as it shot out wildly as it expanded greatly. Avgust watched on in horror, as suddenly the energy exploded completely. And everything, went black. Category:Blog posts